Out of Shadows
by Kittywithfangs
Summary: I'm not normal. I've never really been outgoing. I live in my sister's shadow and have fainted before when the spotlight shines on me. The furthest I've ever gotten with the opposite sex is holding hands for crying out loud(which was when I was 15). Mostly everyone in my home town knows I have a mental disorder but I still have secrets. Everyone does. It is a supernatural world.
1. Memories and Reflection

**Remake of a story I had on a different site that was too...what's the word I'm looking for...**_**unrealistic**_**?...too **_**childish**_**?...too **_**Mary-Sue**_**?...too **_**high schoolish**_**?**

**Anyways it was under a different name and I tweaked this one a lot [the other had a lot messed up with it and HAD to be changed hence this new story].**

**I have grown and things have changed in my life that has changed and influenced my writing style and how my mind works. Therefore in a way I needed an 'upgrade' from the other site. **

**This will be more dark and in my eyes believable than the original version of this. My other stories on this site will continue...sadly my A Siren and A Hybrid might get erased...I'm not sure yet. But Pop will still be continued. For the readers that haven't looked at my profile, you can find my other stories there and see if they strike your fancy.**

**It's obvious that no one but the owners of the Vampire Diaries own them. This story has a darker vibe to it and well...its fan fiction and the characters that aren't from the show are my OC's.**

**Description: Yes this is another 'Elena's twin' but my twist on it. A girl can only take so much. Nina is always in Elena's shadow-her perfect twin. She's skinnier and prettier. Everyone likes her for her compassionate ways and friendly smile. Nina's always been bigger than Elena even though she is involved with the marching band and prone to being a little clumsy. Elena wasn't socially awkward-she was one of the popular people, but Nina is. Elena doesn't have a weak mind but Nina does...Nina's been exposed to the supernatural world where everything is bloody and violent. Elena doesn't have D.I.D. : dissociative identity disorder(previously or better known as multiple personality disorder) but her twin does. On top of Nina's mental problems, she is in fact part of the supernatural world herself, making her feel even more abnormal and un-normal unlike her ever perfect twin sister: Elena Gilbert.**

**Here is how Nina Lorelei-Marrow Gilbert finds herself and survives everyday life cause not everything is about Elena Marie-Marrow Gilbert.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories and Reflection

_Sun filled the room giving a warm orange glow about the normal teenaged room. A girl in her early teens sat up in her queen sized purple bed, smiling from a funny dream about Hitler making zombies and trying to make American's kill themselves. It was safe to say the young girl kicked zombie butt and told Hitler-and his funny mustache-off._

_Stretching her arms above her head, the orange glow hit her curly untamed brown locks, making the under layer of those dark hair show a bright red. Almost giving an eerie glow in the morning light._

_Wiping the drool from the corner of her lips she slipped from the bed in her barely clothed body to her bathroom she shared with her sister. Being awake earlier than normal she __didn't run into her busy twin._

_Green eyes looking into the shiny surface of the mirror, scrutinizing over every inch of her almost naked body. Her face was heart shaped and she had almost pout-y lips. The bags under her eyes were caked with black makeup from the day before, being too lazy to wash her face at bedtime, making her look like a raccoon. Even eerily reminding her of the zombies from her dream._

_Her green eyes traveled south. Passing what she considered too thick arms that jiggled way more than her perfectly athletic sister. Her tan skimpy ripped camisole hung tight around her large chest but hung loose around her midsection-giving her the illusion of a flatter stomach. Bypassing the low cut blue panties, her eyes hit the most hated part of herself. Her wide hips gave her-what she thought was-a flat behind and there was never a gap between her thighs._

_With a sigh and a frown on her once smiling lips, she began to get ready for the day by throwing her wavy mess of long locks in a bun._

_She came down the stairs after dressing her body in simple jeans and a red band shirt over her black undershirt with her leather jacket draped over her arm while she looked through her messenger bag. She wanted to be prepared for the day at school._

"_Hey sweetie, I made you breakfast," a loving and nurturing feminine voice called to the young girl as she entered the bright and large kitchen. "You sleep okay?" her tone light and showing honest care for the young teen._

_Wonderful aromas of her mother's cooking filled her nostrils and made her mouth water. She nodded as she hurried towards the warm plate of French toast and bacon sitting at the breakfast bar, a smile made its way onto her face._

_Dumping her things on the barstool next to her, uncaring for it was usually her twins claimed seat, she dug into her food. The brunet mother smiled lovingly at her daughter and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. _

_On her way back to the frying pan, a slightly shorter and youngest brunet boy walked into the kitchen. His bright smile and carefree attitude only added to the happy atmosphere. The mother kissed the boy's cheek and tried(and failed)to tame his shaggy brown locks, saying lovingly,_

"_Jeremy when was the last time you had a haircut?"_

_He laughed and started to nibble on bacon as an answer._

_A strawberry blonde woman almost the same height as the young teen, while she was in her late twenties, entered the kitchen with a much needed refill of coffee. She smiled at her older sister and proceeded to the coffee pot._

_As the mother went back to fixing breakfast, the main attraction came bouncing down the stairs in the red cheerleading uniform. Jacket and bag lay discarded on the counter as she walked with a bounce in her step towards her mother. The loving mother greeted the 5'7 perfectly straight brown hair teen with a proud smile and cupped her cheeks before giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_Laughter and smiles on everyone. Some held up with false happiness while others carefree and light._

_To the lonely girl at the breakfast bar it was shown that she couldn't be like her amazingly perfect sister who could do no wrong._

_Then a bump in her arm sent her eyes towards her understanding Aunt. Something must have shown on the teen's face so she shrugged off the jealousness and smiled with her favorite Auntie Jenna._

The image faded and I could no longer feel the love in the air nor the fork in my hand. I began to crave my mother's mouth watering food-especially her famous French toast. But sadness still had its firm grip around my heart telling me my dream way only a memory. I wasn't the happiest but I now know for fact there was a deeper sadness.

Missing time and odd happenings now become the norm. Hair being changed and random piercing after a switch happen a few times. Thankfully nothing too extreme that wasn't an easy fix. Blisters from wearing heels for too long.

The color red is okay but looks nice in my hair, so that wasn't a big deal. And apparently one of my alters thought it was time I had my right upper ear pierced. I bet it was Gwyneth. The hair was most likely Cecilia. I thank the heavens that I switched back in time to stop(Gwyneth, again I believe)from getting a tattoo.

Back when Mom and Dad were alive I wasn't this far gone, not losing time as often but now that they're gone its like something in me snapped...or got awakened.

I'm not sure what the _feeling_ meant and the therapist isn't sure yet either or is letting me figure it out on my own.

Tears no longer came to sting at my eyes at the thought of them now that it has been six months since their passing. My therapist says its because I have gone numb and in the process of dealing with it.

I quickly shut off my alarm before it could sound, having gotten use to waking up early for school. I'm a junior now along with Elena and her ever faithful friends. I trudge my way over to the mirror in the adjoining bathroom I use to share with my twin but she switched with our brother who was on the first level. Jeremy only comes into our adjoining bathroom if someone's in the other one.

He's kept to himself and gets bullied by our sister who tires to 'mother' him.

He's turned to alcohol and drugs while I've just taken to the bottle and cigarettes. But mostly I hide the drinking. The smoking and switching is hard to hide when my alters aren't exactly 'quiet' or 'to themselves' or even 'me'. They dress, talk and have different mannerisms than me. That plus a small town, everyone knows I have D.I.D. [dissociative identity disorder] The _wonderful _perks of living in a small town where everyone knows no secrets.

Well-except that big one...

Looking in the mirror, not much has changed in my appearance. I'm paler and have to take vitamins for a) my vitamin D deficiency and b)fish oil for my heart to stay healthy. All because the stress has gotten to my body and my health is suffering.

My hair was changed again since then. It now having dark-almost blood red underneath instead of the neon red. At least now it blended more easily. Tilting my head to the left I wiggle the ring in my upper ear thinking, "Yep, still there."

"Really Cecilia!" I mutter angrily as I found my nails painted in her favorite color: blue. Shrugging it off I brush my chaotic locks before pulling it in a messy bun. Quickly doing my eye makeup, I put on my black rectangular glasses before getting ready.

Pulling on dark blue jeans and neon multicolored patchy socks. Running over to my closet, I began to sift through my clothes to find a shirt I want to wear. Sighing, I pull out a stripped gray and black short sleeved t-shirt and a random purple color camisole before pulling off my night shirt. Finding the comfy t-shirt bra, I quickly put it on, then the purple and finally the gray and black shirt. Making sure my socks were straight and the annoying toe-line was on top not crooked, I pulled on my black and white high-top converse. Lacing them up took sometime because they needed to be just right or else I'd have to relace them later on in the day.

Next I find my messenger bag, this one black while the other was a dark brown and had worn out, I began looking through it.

School supplies, check. Water bottle-check-full, double check. Black leather bound journal that's very small yet incredibly thick, check. Reading book, check.

Finally most importantly what will be on my person: Phone, a pack of smokes, purple lighter, and the ipod with white headphones.

Making sure everything is set in the bag, I grab my jacket and black long silk scarf, stuffing my jacket pockets with my nasty habit and its trusted partner in crime.

* * *

Sometime later, I found myself catching up on reading the entries in my journal and eating a sugary bowl of cereal while steadily drinking an equally sugary coffee. Not as sugary as the sugar-holic like Cecilia would drink but instead a nice medium that I always find myself drifting towards. Being pulled in many directions makes me always want to settle for the middle ground when I can...If I can.

Looking up at the clock on my trusted phone I had enough time to bake something.

Like every morning I found myself baking...if I was myself that is.

It was a routine of mine to bake desserts and give extras to my twin's friends and sometimes my teachers and therapist. If not, the four of us living here feel like we're drowning in the food.

I wake up. I eat breakfast and read past entries while drinking a cup of coffee. Then I bake and pack it up to either sell at the small bakery in town I work part time at or give them out to people I know. Then I go to school and do my homework at the library before I head over for my shift at the bakery.

Mary Berry's Bakery is owned by a sweet woman in her late forties. She's an average height plump brunet with a loving yet firer attitude. She took a shinning to my baking and told me to work for her. No asking and she doesn't do it in a rude way but she doesn't leave room for 'no'. All in all she's sweet and doesn't mind my alters... In a way she acts like a second Aunt to all of them.

Mary Bell is her name and her husband is who introduced us-well indirectly. His name is Bruce Bell and is my therapist [Its almost sad how small the world is]. After a few years of sessions, he noticed my constant snack to be baked goods. He thought they were from his wife's bakery at first but seeing as they were in tupperware he asked me if I liked to bake. I told him it was a hobby of mine and if he wanted me to bring him some. After the first taste he had, I was tracked down by a plump woman who was very friendly and that's how I ended up working for her.

My therapist also said getting out of the house and being out in the open without too much exposure was good for me. I have a feeling it was his lovely wife who put him up to it. One cannot say no to her and I haven't found a reason to say no to her.

In the middle of prepping for the cookies to come out, about five more minutes till they would be done, my favorite strawberry blonde Auntie came rushing into the kitchen to make another pot of coffee but found it already made and ready to be served.

The tall beautiful woman gave me a smile in gratitude before fixing herself breakfast of a power bar and coffee.

"Hey Aunt Jenna, how did you sleep?" I smiled softly at the munching blonde who was looking at her school papers-some presentation she had to do today.

She nodded and cleared her mouth before replying with a nervous smile, "Barely any but enough I guess. I feel so unprepared. She made it seem so easy raising kids."

My smile falls slightly at the mention of my mom but I had to move on and follow Irene's written advice to me.

"Yeah, she did. We can be a handful..." I trailed off slightly before long it was time to pull out the baked goods. "I had a dream about the good old times..." I opened the hot appliance and with a oven mitt I grab the sheets of cookies.

"Oh?..." Aunt Jenna, mentally kicking herself for mentioning her sister to the fragile one of the mix. Nodding to signal her niece to continue, while drinking coffee, and so I did.

"Mom was really happy when she was alive...and wherever she is...wherever dad is...they're happy and that makes me happy because one day I'll join them," I nodded, putting the trays down and turning off the oven. Turning to look at my lovely Aunt, "So I should make a life that I'm happy to be living so I can tell her how happy I was too before I died."

Before she could utter a response, just a simple proud smile, Elena-with her impossibly straight long brown hair came in making a bee line straight for the coffee.

For the first time in a long time, Elena showed her pearly whites towards me in a nice smile.

"I see you've made your Crack Cookies again," pouring herself a cup of coffee, Elena walked over to the cooling rack on the island to inspect the cookies. "Ooo, chocolate chip this time," she awed at my cookies, when she would only take some when she thought no one was looking.

Yes they were called 'Crack Cookies' because of how delicious I make them and so it wasn't unknown that I baked well. So her not wanting to talk to me for the last few months didn't stop her from enjoying my constant baking treats. But that didn't mean she wanted to praise me so she took them in secret.

So having a completely different reaction from my twin set me off balance a little.

I clear my throat, "Yeah... I made enough for us and your friends."

She smiled and tilted her head, setting her cup down on the counter top. "They can be your friends too if you let them."

I frowned recalling something I read from my male alter. With a wince, I spoke honestly, "Quentin finds your friends hot. Bonnie in particular."

Aunt Jenna lets out a heart filled laugh, trying and failing to keep it back. That was the only sound in the kitchen when Jeremy made his way into the kitchen, snagging a cookie and Elena's cup of coffee.

"Oh boy, that'll be interesting to watch...Crap-I didn't make breakfast and can only make toast. So toast anyone?" Aunt Jenna perked up looking from Jeremy to Elena, seeing as I was up before her she knew I had breakfast already.

Jeremy grunted a 'no' while munching on his cookie and drinking his black cup of Joe. I was busy with bagging and naming each bag to the appropriate person, so Elena took it upon herself to answer.

"Its all about the coffee, Jenna," proving her point by pouring herself her second cup, since the first was snagged, and began adding little sugar and creamer to her coffee.

"You should go soon Aunt Jenna...to beat traffic and stuff to your meeting," I muttered while passing her to go bag of cookies(she gets two because she loves my sweets) and began cleaning up my mess.

She looks at her watch, nods in confirming that I'm right. Elena chimes in, "Yeah we got it from here to get to school."

"Yeah...do you guys have enough lunch money?" Aunt pulls her hair into a low and loose ponytail, before holding up a ten.

Elena and I shake our heads while Jeremy grabbed it and continued to drink his cup of Joe. He nodded his head in thanks while Aunt looked flustered in getting everything together.

"You'll do fine, Auntie. Don't be nervous," I mumble softly while I finished cleaning. She walked passed me, giving my shoulder a squeeze, to put the empty coffee cup in the dishwasher.

"Thank you hun," Auntie waved and hurried off with her things, "Have a good day at school! Call me if you need me!" With that there were only three.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. I'll continue this along with Pop as I can. Don't forget to tell me what you think and review in the box :) **

**Hope you like it and comment :)**

**CHOW. :P**


	2. It's only the Beginning

**So here is chapter 2 of Out of Shadows. Hope you readers will enjoy and review.**

**Thank you ****rosek28**** for following this story :)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I was going to school full time now...Like any other teenager.

I have been home schooled ever since I was diagnosed with D.I.D. Mom was my teacher, who taught me at my own pace, and let me go out for Marching Band and Colorguard. That's when I was able to meet people my own age and hopefully make friends. Then I'd also get to go to the Mary Berry's Bakery for my shift but when my parents died everything changed. The only thing that's the same is that I haven't been forced with taking pills and going to Mary's. I was at a loss of a steady routine. I lost my best friends- my parents.

I had to go to school. I had to make that routine to try and get through it. I was forced to go along with my siblings. We all got questioned if we were okay and such like that. We got pitied and looked down upon. Nothing was the same.

I made a few terrible choices in making friends. They just gossiped about me or tried to get to my brother through me. Although a few I could say I had gotten along with.

I was always stuck in the middle, not quite in the outsiders and not in the popular crowd. I was simply invisible to most, unless I was being bullied for my mental problems. It feels like my alters have more friends than I do...not sure who though because only _they_ would know.

Simply unimportant..

I was in the middle of double checking my messenger bag as my siblings were discussing loudly about something uninteresting. Going over to make sure I had the right school supplies and the baked goods packed safely and un-squished, and my simple black duck tape wallet that I had made during the summer break, was also present and everything accounted for. Also making sure I had a map of the school and class schedule in my jean pocket at the ready to be pulled out the second I get lost and or forget which class I'm going to.

I have almost a compulsive habit to check if I had everything ready.

Satisfied with the double check, I pulled on my dark jacket and loop my scarf around my neck once, letting the ends hang down. While fixing my outfit and adjusting my glasses' frames, my brother stormed away with cookies in hand so my darling sister turned her mothering gaze on her next target: me.

"You going to drive by yourself or do you want to join me hitching a ride with Bonnie to school. I'm sure she wouldn't mind..." Elena's friendly tone drew my attention towards her and away from adjusting my outfit and glasses.

I shook my head, looking down at my phone clock, "Its too late to walk...and if its not much trouble.." Elena beamed at my response.

With that the issue was settled but something bugged Elena and she just had to know.

"Why haven't you driven?" Elena asked me bluntly, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter.

"W-what?" I looked at her startled.

**She's been noticing me?**

"You know exactly what I mean, Nina. You haven't taken your truck out of the garage since mom and dad died.." Elena's tone softened at the mention of our parents but kept her gaze on me as she tilted her head to the side.

I looked everywhere but her almond shaped brown eyes. I _could_ lie to her but admitting something that has me terrified to someone who was once so cruel to me in her silent treatment is simply an odd concept.

"I uh...don't like driving anymore..." I put simply and to the point but the reason could have been heard through each word.

A pity glance from Elena and I had enough with those looks, I walked outside with my stuff to wait for Bonnie's baby blue car to pull up.

* * *

I sat in the back, admiring Bonnie's car clean carpet-a nice dark blue. All while holding tightly onto the door handle and my seat belt in a death grip.

Bonnie Sheila Bennett was beautiful in all her glory. Her flawless milk chocolate skin tone to her olive green eyes. Her petite form to her heart-shaped face and black hair. Her style would be described as gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and dresses in a casual manner with nice tops and jeans, but on special occasions will dress up even more. She usually only applies little to no makeup on. She was an inch shorter than me, making her 5'5, and the same age as us.

"So Bonnie, how was your summer? You disappeared on us for a few weeks there," Elena smiled at the driver, one of her best friends and co-cheerleader.

Elena went into cheerleading while I was part of the Marching Band and Colorguard. I've been learning the flute but I wasn't good enough so I was in Colorguard-waving, twirling and throwing(praying I catch it with my hands and not my face)a six foot metal pole-being the illustration for the music the band played.

We each had our own summer camps to go to for practice. Really it was just at the school. I don't own contacts and couldn't wear my frames on field for performances because fear of them falling off and breaking(it was a big no-no to try to pick them up, one just had to keep going until the end of the show/performance), so I had to get my body to memorize the moves and not hurt myself or any of the band members. All in all, band camp was essential for me to continue doing Colorguard.

Neither one of us went to our camp over the summer so it was either impossible for us to catch up or have a hard time with all the moves. Mine was impossible to even think about catching up with all the marching and flag routines, so I talked to the band director: Mr. Winslow Williams. I can help the other flagger's and or organize all the music in the back room.

Bonnie smiled at the road and drove with care. She has always been a careful driver.

"I was at my Grams for the last few weeks," Elena nodded and Bonnie continued, "You know she's amazing to be around, ya know when she's not talking about witches and just craziness."

"Witches?" Elena and I spoke at the same time, like most twins do. While my tone was curious and Elena's was more surprised and teasing.

"I know right!" Bonnie then slipped into a rant as we were passing the cemetery. Elena began zoning out for the second time while I interrupted her friend.

"Hey Bonnie?" Bonnie looks up from the road and into the center mirror to catch my eyes, I continued to ask her, "Is that true? Your grandma thinks your family is full of witches?"

"A linage of witches all they way back as long there has been Bennett's around. I mean its cool yet scary at the same time. My ancestors made their way through Salem, it would be hell to live back when if they thought you were a witch: you were tortured to death," Bonnie shook off her chills and looked back to the road.

"A witch doesn't sound all too bad," I mumbled but with Bonnie's shoulders slightly tensing and a tiny smile on her lips, I knew she had heard me. I couldn't help but mutter again, "Magic is all around us anyways."

Bonnie's tiny smile grew little by little but it disappeared once she noticed her best friend frowning while looking out the window.

"Elena! Back in the car," Bonnie giggled as Elena jumped and had a clueless look about her face.

"Sorry Bonnie, I don't mean to keep doing it...Were you two saying something?" Elena turned in her seat to look at me and Bonnie.

I gave her a small smile and shrugged, letting Bonnie speak, "That I'm psychic now." Bonnie smiled and nodded, "At least to my Grams."

Bonnie's Grams was a woman who always talked 'crazy-talk' so everyone had written her off as a nut. To me: having witches around meant I wasn't so alone in my 'unusualness'.

Elena smiled and wanted to play into the whole 'psychic' thing Bonnie was going with. "Right, okay. Predict something...about your favorite twins."

My sister looked to me with a playful smile while I simply tilted my head and gave an encouraging smile towards Bonnie.

"Tap into the magic around you and focus your energy," I added equally as playfully as Elena was going for.

Bonnie raises her eyebrow, taking it as a challenge and pulls over next to the market, her tone mocking old martial art movies, "Fine, I will focus wise one." We were close to the school so it wasn't like we'd be really late if we parked for a bit. Just a bit though.

With that the car filled with giggles before Bonnie pretended to focus and smile at the both of us. "I predict that this year is going to be kick-ass. I predict all the sad and dark times are over and that you both will be beyond happy and make new friends," Bonnie winked at me then spoke pointedly to Elena, "and re-strengthen old ones."

Bonnie smirked and began to pulled out, to continue to drive to school not wanting to be late. But before we could fully get into the street, a black kamikaze thing flies out and hit the window shield, breaking our good mood.

The air conditioning went from a light cold breeze to a icy blast that Elena noticed and quickly turned the air off so Bonnie wouldn't notice. The damn Kamikaze bird or whatever held her attention more than a 'faulty' air-conditioning.

I tried not to lose control of Air and took deep breaths. I have to admit I am a bit jumpy.

Everyone in the car gasps as Bonnie hits the break, slamming each of us against our seatbelts. My grip tightens on the door handle while my other hand is in a fist, digging my nails in my palms and my knuckles turn white. The only thing that sounded in my ears were my pulse and heavy breathing. Slowly the vision around my eyes were blackening but something was pulling me out of another episode.

It was voices... Saying my name.

I could hear their voices like my head was under water. Taking a few deep breaths and fighting to stay myself, I focus on Bonnie and Elena.

"I'm so sorry, Nina. It was like a bird or something. It just came out of nowhere-" Bonnie confessed, guilt stricken.

Elena's expression also bunched up with worry. Both of their voices trying to pull me back, but I could tell even if I came back one of my alters were just that much more closer to switching.

"Just breath, Nina. We're right here," Elena fully turned in her seat to look at me while her best friend grabbed my knee.

That was what it took to make the blackness go away and the white noise begin to fade. I focus on Bonnie and grabbed her hand and nodded.

"I-I'm okay..." I stopped my meek voice and cleared my throat. My eyes shifting from my twin's brown to Bonnie's olive green.

**I can do this. I want to know what happens my first day of junior year. I want to be a normal teen!**

The rest of the car ride was quiet and only slightly tense. I've had freak outs before but not such a big one in front of someone that wasn't family.

**I'm okay...Shut up-she won't think I'm a freak now!**

A silent battle was going on between the light and dark parts of my mind. This happened more than I'd like to admit. My therapist says its normal to always decide between the right thing and the wrong thing. He also says it was a good thing I knew the difference between the two.

There are two kinds of really messed up people: the ones who know the difference and chooses wrong; and the ones who don't know the difference. He says only one has an ability to getting back on track.

Having the need to zone into something other than fighting(in my head) or the small talk(in the car), I pulled out my Ipod with the headphones and tuned into some tunes.

* * *

As soon as Bonnie turned the car ignition off, I was out, stretching and adjusting my bag. I also took one headphone out so I could hear everyone else.

They got out, slightly giggling over a small joke Elena made. They turned to me and stopped me from walking too far from them.

"Oh, hey, Nina!" I turned to Bonnie, "You want to walk with us to our lockers?"

I adjusted my glasses, trying to quickly come up with an excuse. "..I got to go see Mr. Williams about Colorguard."

They shrugged, having no reason to think I'm lying, and walked to the front door.

Feeling the urge, I walked over to The Stoner Pit or The Stoner Den as some like to call it which was just the side of the building with no cameras and no supervision.

I took a quick look and spotted the closest and safest spot to be in. Away from the ones that make rude comments and away from my brother who didn't want to be crowded by his older sisters. I snag an empty brick wall and pull out a cancer stick before fishing for my lighter.

Lighting it up with the purple lighter, I inhale deeply and reach for my water bottle.

With clunking steps approaching, I look up and scan for intruders on my personal time. I spot her. I continue to smoke while inspecting her.

Jet black straight hair that fell to her shoulders and boxer her thin round face. The dark makeup around her hazel green eyes pop. Her pointed nose and high cheekbones made her seem like a model. Especially how skinny she was. She had an unlit cigarette in her smiling mouth. Her skin tone was more pink than my pasty white tone.

Her outfit consisted of ripped black fishnet fingerless gloves with plastic black bracelets nearly covered her entire forearm and wrist. There was even a black collar buckled around her neck with a lock attached to the metal look where the tags were suppose to be. Black shirt with black skinny jeans tucked into black bulky boots. As she brushed back her hair, her ears were all the way pierced up. Shiny metal peeking through the other side made me guess she had them both like that.

"Got a lit I can snag for a sec?" the girl who could easily fit in the 'emo' type crowd asked as she sat down a little ways form me but in an arm's reach.

I gave a small nod and handed over my favorite lighter before pulling out the water bottle. Inhaling deeply, I pulled the stick out of my mouth and held it in between my pointer and middle finger. I unscrewed the cap before exhaling.

"So...I'm Carman Kaminski. But I go by Kam-I hate my first name. My parents are assholes who left me in this dump of a town and now I'm stuck at my grandparents house," _Kam_ spoke in a fast pace and her tone light and cheerful.

Her outburst made me nearly choke on the not one-hundred percent water I took a sip of when she started talking. I raised my eyebrows at her and swallowed the slightly burning liquid.

She giggled and puffed some smoke out, seeing as it was in her lungs. "Yeah, I'm a little eccentric but you'll get use to it. Oh! Before I forget, here ya go," Kam handed me my lighter, to which I tucked away while juggling things to not spill nor drop anything.

"I'm Nina Gilbert..." I nodded politely. I then quickly smoked my cigarette, both of us gone quiet while smoking.

"So is it true?"

I knew the quiet wouldn't last, I had about two to three drags left.

"What true?" I recapped my water bottle and put it back in its proper place.

"Well I heard that one of the Gilbert twins has _multiple personalities_ while the other twin is the _Queen Popular_," she asked curiously and chipper tone. I stiffened slightly, to which she nodded and continued, "And I'm going to take a guess that its true and you're the one with them..."

I bit my lip while I gave her a small glare. I deliberately took more of my smoke as to show my refusal to answer.

"Well hell! How many do you have? What's their names? What do they look like?" Kam's happy toned questions continued on and on before long my cigarette was done.

"Uh...I have to go now..." I mumbled and got up with my stuff in hand, stomping out the light. No dampening her cheerful mood she smiled and got up to hug me. I quickly backed off, "...I don't hug...bye.." With that I was off like a bullet towards my locker.

* * *

After checking my locker and getting the things I needed for my first class: Science. Something that I wasn't great in at all. Something I was dreading.

**Hopefully it wasn't like all those movies and TV shows showed...calling on students and embarrassing them in front of everyone.**

I walk in the direction the map directs me. Three levels in the main building and eight total classes. One break and one lunch. The system was an eight block and single period schedule. For Monday was the only day we had all eight periods- them being only forty-five minutes long each and seven minutes to get to class, except next to the break. A five minute break after third period and another five minutes to get to class but then its lunch for thirty-four minutes after fifth period. Then the last three classes before getting out at 2:44 pm.

Tuesday and Thursday were the four odd classes while Wednesday and Friday the even. Classes are ninety minutes each and Lunch is forty-two. The same times for the beginning of the day and the end: 7:18 am to 2:44 pm.

**Holy crap this is a lot...before I only had to worry about having led for a pencil...**

"So it is true. The oh so fabulous Nina Gilbert joins us adolescents in going to the dreaded educational prison," a male voice sounded ahead of me and held a Shakespearian tone. A tiny smile formed on my face as I looked up into the light blue eyes of Zaden Ross. We had met through Band and he had been my almost first kiss. But he was a player, so it didn't work out. Although it was rocky at first getting along with him over my hurt feelings, I got over it and he grew up. He showed me he actually cared about my well being and I care about his.

"Why yes. But I must admit, I'll get lost with all this to remember," I spoke in a slightly louder tone seeing as we were in a crowd of rowdy teens.

With his lanky body that towered over me, he kept in step with my significantly shorter stride. His dyed black hair styled to perfection. The ends barely past his ears but his bangs covered his left eye. He had an oval face and when he laughed, his eyes squinted so much you couldn't tell if they were open or closed and he got dimples on both cheeks. The AFI band shirt and his black skinny jeans had some holes in the knees, both clung to him like a second thick skin. The black converse looked like it was on its last mile. When his arm bumped my shoulder, I spotted the odd shaped birthmark on his left elbow.

"Well what do you got?" Zade smiled his squinty eyed, dimpled smile at me as I handed over the paper. He gave a roar of a laughter, that sounded more like a mad hatter's cackle, and handed it back. "We have first, fourth, sixth, and eighth period together. I have French when you're at PE and I'm taking Journalism for third," He led me to the dreaded Chemistry Lab while he filled me in on his summer in California with his older siblings. He had about eight siblings total. He was the fourth youngest and lived with his horrible parents and three younger siblings. The twins: Marie and Myra, were blonde babies and innocent little things(according to Zade). The third youngest was his half-brother: Uriah, was in the same grade as Jeremy and just as 'emo' looking as Zaden except Draco-Malfoy-dyed-blonde.

We entered the classroom together quietly. It was half full and I noticed the teacher had what looked like a seating chart on her desk.

The room was organized and neat. Two columns of lab tables along each side of the classroom with two tables in the front next to the entrance of the room : A desk closest to the door and a lab table in the center. There were about six rows of stools on either side of the six black tables, two to each side.

The teacher herself was working quietly at her desk. Her face covered by the shoulder length maroon hair. Strickland's nails were pristine and the white coat was equally clean and neat. I would guess her age would be in the late twenty's. Her lab coat seemed snug on her thin frame.

Zade pulled me along to her desk and once in front of it, we heard a soft mutter:

"Names, please," Miss Strickland asked.

"Zaden Ross, How do you do?" his Shakespearian dramatic tone back.

She looked up at us and eyed Zaden with distrust. Then she smiled, lightening up her whole face.

She was pretty no doubt. Her face was dusted lightly with freckles that made her adorable. Her brown eyes held warmth and kindness yet meticulous calculation. Then what felt like a few moments, she opened her neutral-pink covered lipstick lips to speak.

"Lovely. You'll be seated in the front row to the left, aisle seat," with a shrug, he left me alone with her. Her eyes turned on me and silently waited for me to speak.

"...Nina Gilbert, madam," I mumbled out.

Her lips formed into a tight smile, like she was holding back laughter not anger. "Just address me as Miss. Strickland, Nina. You are in the last row on the right, next to the wall."

With an exhale of breath, I nodded and quickly went to my assigned stool.

**At least it wasn't the front**..

Taking the Chemistry book out and a notebook, I began to doodle on the front page of my lined paper with my many colored and loved gel pens.

It was starting to look like a twisted tree in a cemetery with mixed up colors. For instance: the tree was red, the grave stones were green, the sky was black with purple and blue grass/dirt.

"You're very talented," a deep voice came suddenly to my right, making me jump and almost ruin my doodle.

I look up as the guy around my age takes a seat on the stool next to me. Lovely forest green eyes accompanied by a friendly, all at the same time a brooding look was about him. Not sure how he accomplishes it. His light brown hair was sun dyed, lightening his over all color to a dirty blond. He held out his hand with a smile and chuckle, saying, "I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm Stefan Salvatore."


	3. Quentin Comes a Knockin

**Got a Beta and it took a bit to get this chapter together. Sorry readers, I'll try to strive for better.**

**Adventure's Out There!**

**...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Quentin comes a knockin'

"Hi, I'm Nina," my words twisted and came out meek and barely understandable. It was pathetic to my own ears. I winced and hid behind my glasses, looking down at the school textbook, secretly hoping it would eat me alive.

I began to silently curse myself for my lack of confidence as class began.

"Alright, the syllabus will inform all of you that Chemistry is very precise and you will have a lot to remember. It is fun as it is dangerous. Now flip to page ten and we will begin taking notes-" The teachers voice pierced through the air as the class followed instructions.

"You must be good at this.." My meek whisper sounding bizarre to even my own ears. When had my shoulders relaxed? Where had the depressing thoughts that kept me clamped up gone?

He's green eyes flashed with happy surprise and he raised an eyebrow at my sudden statement. He smiled and ducked his head down to reply back, "What gives you that idea?"

I gazed at him over the rim of my black frames, a playful smile on my lips, "Cause I happen to suck at science. Kinda hoping my official partner won't be."

I haven't felt like this in a while, freely expressive. Oh gosh, I sound like one of those girls in those romance novels who just met their soul mate. With that thought a giggle escaped my lips that caught unwanted attention from across the table.

"What's so funny, Blind Maggie? Quit flirting and grow up," Toni, or was it Tara, provoked quietly with a glare. Her nose piercing glittering in the florescent lights and the only thing setting her apart from an emo carbon clone next to her.

Biting my lip, I shut down and get back to writing notes with a haste while Stefan opens his mouth to intervene but Miss Strickland makes her rounds down the aisle at that moment. Only scribbles on paper were heard along with her shoes making contact with the linoleum floor.

* * *

New people and I never go well together. Too many times have I've be used for someone's gain or agenda. Jeremy said I looked for the good in people when he rather keep them at an arms reach. A side note that he doesn't keep everyone an arms length away. Vicki Donovan is proof of that. Anyway what would tumble from my lips were incoherent babble that even I'd hit myself for but I-not wanting to further embarrass myself- didn't do anything. I just took the bullying...or zoned out.

My footsteps faltered slightly as my mind raced. The class was over and my embarrassment of meeting someone new was over. He liked my drawing and helped me-even if it was only slightly-with Chemistry. After all, we were going to be partners for the rest of the year.

The wave came over me suddenly and was slowly swallowing me whole. Leaning against my locker I dropped my bag. My vision blurred as dark figures walked past me to class. Unknown to me, someone stopped to gaze at me.

"Its okay... I'm ok-" I lost my voice and everything went black as my eyes rolled back.

* * *

A yawn escaped my lips as I stretched. Looking around, I realized I was at school and in really uncomfortable, girly clothing. Noticing I was at Nina's locker I easily opened it and traded the hair tie for a large claw-like clip. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a friendly and smiled. "Hey Roch. Come here," I signaled an old friend over, eyeing her bright orange button up shirt.

She rolled her brown eyes and strolled over slipping her phone into her front pocket of her dark wash jeans. "What do you want Tin?" Her tone light and bored, yet affectionate as she used my nickname. As she got in arms length, I glomped her in a hug.

I gave a pointed look at her shirt as we pulled away from each other and she again rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you know you want this shirt for the day," I pulled slightly at the ugly shirt Nina had picked. Honestly this woman didn't know how to dress comfortably nor choose the awesome color that is orange.

Rochelle gave a sigh and motioned me to follow her into the restrooms. I nodded and did a bobble head victory nod, while I shut the locker. A shadow engulfed me as a fist gave my left shoulder a soft girly punch.

"Hey, what was running out of first like that?" a Shakespearian wannabe questioned me. I turned and gave him an odd look but that didn't stop his second question, "Does your partner lack in manners around a lady?" Zane, I believe, paused and gave me a once over, recognition lit up his face. "Quentin?" A nod from me, "Oops. You are no lady...So have Nina text me when she returns," with that he walked off humming a tune from his favorite children's movie 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'.

After the unneeded interaction with Zane I shook my head and I grabbed the black messenger bag before headed over to the women's restrooms.

"What the hell took you so long Tin? We still have class you know," her bored tone filled my ears.

"Ah, Roch, you are loved. I'm very glad you love orange just as much as I do. But alas we cannot procreate for you are-" I recited a little theatrically while we switched clothes. She threw over the orange shirt with hastily, interrupting me.

"Gay and are in no way available," Rochelle pulled on the stripped shirt over her nearly naked torso. She gave me a pointed look, "And you're head over heels for that Bonnie girl."

Laughter filled the restroom as clothes readjusted and makeup washed off. Quentin really hated the girly shit Nina always put on. Although, he reasoned, at least Nina wasn't as bad as Gwyneth. Quentin shuddered. Yeah, thank God for Nina

* * *

The third floor had a lovely view of the town and the only classes that were on this level were language classes including English, of course.

I strolled into class and spotted Sugar-Cakes next to the beautiful Goddess, Bonnie-Pie.

"Hello beautiful ladies. Wow," I turned my attention to the slightly confused blonde, blue eyed cheerleading captain, "Sugar-Cakes the sun makes your golden locks glow. And Bonnie-Pie," I turned a love-struck gaze on the dark beauty, "always the star in my book with eyes that shine and a quirky personality that stuns me speechless. Have you realized your destiny yet?"

I gave her a lazy smirk and leaned forward in the chair I claimed as mine. I wiggled my eyebrows and her friend got my meaning first as her ever lovely green eyes lit up with shock and her cheeks flushed beautifully.

"Ni-" she held a question in the first syllable of Nina's name when it clicked, "Oh God no way, the first day back and you're here?" Caroline gave me a once over and shook her head and glanced sadly at Bonnie.

"Uh...hi Quentin.." Bonnie said bashfully.

"Lovely to know you know me now," I leaned back in my seat, slightly smug.

Caroline gave a scoff, turning back to me, "Its hard not to forget you..."

"My charm always does the trick. Oh- I've been thinking about joining cheerleading," I smiled lazily at both of them.

"Why?" both asked in union, caution and curiosity burning in their eyes.

"If I was in cheerleading, I would be the one to throw that beautiful body up, so I'm the one to catch you when you fall," my heated gaze focused on those all consuming green eyes.

The red glow stained her milk chocolate skin as the teacher cleared her throat and everyone turned towards the front. Bonnie's petite curvy body shrunk in her seat slightly.

I smugly thought to myself, She so likes me.

* * *

Nina is so lucky I love the girl. Class with Miss Hilton was bitter sweet torture. Sitting behind that Goddess and Sugar-Cakes was entertaining and she smelled divine. And since I love Nina so much, I've written down all that Cow had to say. I swear she just loves the sound of her own voice.

Slightly dragging my feet, I make it down the hall and around a corner to Mr. Krieger's French class. Low and behold the Queen had this class also. I stopped in front of her desk with a bored expression.

"Nina? How is everything going so far?" Queenie's tone was chipper and nurturing but that changed when she actually looked at me. Her almond shaped brown eyes filled with worry for Nina's well being and anger towards the bully's. She always believed it was someone else's fault Nina kept changing. I let out a chuckle and awkwardly glomped her in her chair.

"Oh no-what happened to Nina? Was someone mean to her?" Elena practically growled in my ear, making me laugh again and pat her back.

"Chill Queenie. I got it covered and you know you should work on wearing something orange and bright. It'll bring those brown eyes to bam level!" Pulling back, I animately talked with my hands, making everyone stare.

"I'll leave the bright colors to you and Cecilia, Quentin," Elena's resigned voice muttered before readjusting her shirt that my loving glomp has offset.

I relaxed in the back corner seat, winking at a girl who kept staring. I even wiggled my frames to exaggerate my wink. The chick scoffed and turned towards the front. Her loss.

All throughout class, a guy with spiky fluffy hair kept glancing at Queenie and I. I eventually gave him the same treatment as the chick earlier. His reaction was different and made me curious if he was gay. No harm, no foul. I just don't float that way.

* * *

"Hey, Quentin my dear man. How were Nina's classes?" Zane questioned me as I leisurely strolled into History with Mr. Alfaro. Tyler and Sugar-Cakes sat two rows from the back while the Shakespearian guy sat in the very back corner.

"Eh, French, smench," I muttered and shrugged before doing mine and Tyler's handshake then hug. Only way I got away with hugging the guy. "Sup' Ty?"

"Slow day," Tyler shrugged and left it as that.

I turned my gaze on the blondie, "Hey Sugar-Cakes, where's Bonnie-Pie and her gorgeous body?"

I sit slouched in the desk behind Tyler while facing the sassy blonde. Whom gave a pointed look between Tyler and I with eyebrows raised, "Why, so you can stalk her more?"

I rose to the challenge in her voice, metaphorically speaking seeing as I just got comfortable, "I'm sensing jealousy in that sassiness you've got going on. Keep it,I'm sure Gwyneth will have a lesbian crush on you in no time. Its a very hot quality to have."

Tyler choked on the water he started drinking in the middle of my speech. Caroline gave an 'oh shit' look and turned around with a light laugh.

I heard something resembling a dying frog behind me but when I turned I noticed it was just Zane trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard. What did I say?

* * *

The next two periods flashed by quickly. PE and Photography were uneventful and it wasn't until Calculus that the guy with fluffy hair actually confronted me.

Miss Davis was on the other side of the room, helping some poor soul learn the basics of Calc. Matt was seated behind me drumming on the textbook with his number two trying not to fall asleep.

Stefan turned in his seat and gave me a hard stare trying to figure me out.

"Dude," I slouched further down, "Spill it and stop staring. I'm only a puzzle to one amazing girl. And the Adam's apple is a clear sign you are not that girl."

"You can't be the shy Nina from Chemistry," Stefan's eyes squinted in deep thought. "Who are you?"

I gave a full hearted laugh and nodded. "Well duh, I'm not her. May be her body and damn do I miss mine. It'd be hell of a lot easier wooing Bonnie-Pie. But yeah," Leaning forward, I extended my hand for him to shake, "I'm Quentin, the lazy son of a bitch that sings no tales."

I gave him a lazy smirk as we shook hands. "Stefan," he gripped my hand in a serious man handshake when something made my body hum with secrets and whisper earthy tones in my ears.

My eyes flickered to the gaudy blue stone ring on his right hand, middle finger. "Nice ring. Passed down?"

He withdrew his hand and nodded, "Yeah, don't really ever take it off."

A thought struck me and I went back into my relaxed position, "So can you believe the fads now today? Pierced penises and clits. What's your opinion-helps with the ladies? Or pure talent better?"

He's jaw dropped, not expecting that but composed himself well.

* * *

Smirking, I swayed happily over to Bonnie-Pie and Queenie standing by a blue metal death trap that killed the environment. I gave a cat call towards the lovely Goddess. It was priceless how they looked at me. How they're faces scrunched up in an adorable way.

One brunet mumbled to the other tiredly, before waving goodbye and sweeping me away in another direction away from the relieved looking Bonnie-Pie.

"Hey..." I started but Queenie shut me up.

"Oh no. You are not causing more trouble and embarrassing her more," she quipped while tugging me along.

"And what's so wrong with making her creamy chocolate skin go red with want?" I teased back questionably.

She sighed and shook her head exasperatedly, "Lets just get some food at the Bakery and do our homework."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "You mean write in your journal and I doodle pussies while we munch on cake and cookies? Sure." With that I began tugging the shocked sister, smugly.

"You know I've asked you not to be so crude."

"And you know I meant cats."

* * *

After our lovely 'sisterly' bonding, we began walking home full and content. I should always know to count to ten whenever those moments come up because something always happens and it usually gets blamed on me. Or at least one of us.

A lit cigarette dangled from my lips as we walked side by side.

"Could you please put that out," Queenie's plea was more of a command.

"Why would I do that and waste good money? And second of all you're not my sister, Queenie," I took the cig in between my fingers and lazily glared at her, "And third point, I'm older than you."

Her brown eyes rolled in annoyance as she pursed her lips, "How? Nina and I are twins."

A chuckle bubbled up and pass my lips no matter how hard I tried to hold the sudden laughter back. I flicked off the ash before taking a long drag, "Queenie, I'm twenty-three. You're lucky I'm not downing a girly ass drink with this."

We walked in silence, Elena steaming while I moseyed along, as I finish and stomp the cigarette out.

Kicking a beat up can into the alleyway we always walked down to get to the residential part of town the moment happened. Fog rolled in with a creepy fast pace. It licked our ankles and started to obscure our visions of either exits. The sudden loss of the sun made it slightly chilly but not enough for us to see our breaths. Both of our expressions mildly annoyed for very different reasons. Elena had a bad enough day dealing with people asking the dreaded 'are you okay' question and then her sister switching while I knew I'd get blamed for it and it was just so stereotypical for fog to come in as we were making our way through an alleyway.

"Fog? Really Quentin? Couldn't be anymore Hitchcock if you threw in a crow," Elena stopped in the middle of the alleyway with her hands on her hips looking at me with disapproval.

"Hey. Earth remember. I could maybe ask a crow to come at you if you ask nicely," I rolled my eyes at her antics and leaned against the wall with my hands in the front pockets of the jeans, knowing it wouldn't be the last of her mothering speech.

"Oh no thank you," Elena looked up, muttering her dislike of things flying at her head. Suddenly her posture turn rigid and all playfulness gone from her brown eyes. She looked at me frightened before looking back up flabbergasted, "Did...did you see that? I think a man was on the roof looking at us..."

I followed her gaze, throwing my senses wide and sensing something familiar. But sadly nothing was in eyesight and the fog was slowly lifting. Only a ghost of a chill was lingering.

"Damn Queenie, you feeling okay? Just chill," I stood up straight and grabbed her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

She shook like she had chills running down her spin and held her self. "Lets just get out of here. This fog is just making my head foggy...I guess."

With my arm around her shoulders, we finally made it out the other side when we collided with a familiar chest.

Elena let out a strangled scream that was amazingly suppressed so well that it only sounded like a dying rat. Her jump sent my arm off and her bag to drop to the ground.

I'm not made of stone but I certainly didn't go to her level of jumpiness. I'm proud of my jump and light gasp.

"Damn it Stefan. Wear a fucking bell," I muttered holding my chest with a lazy grin on my face.

He chuckled, "Sorry, I just wanted to catch up with you because of this." He pulled out a boring green journal with Elena sprawled at the corner before handing it over to a shocked Elena.

Her face was red from embarrassment and she chuckled softly, "I left it at Mary Berry's Bakery huh?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Get a good read?" She looked down at the book in her hands with nervousness.

"Oh no-I would never," Stefan's eyes shown only honesty.

"Most people would, so what makes you so different?" Elena's eyes twinkled with playfulness.

"I have one of my own and I wouldn't want anyone to read mine," his green eyes bore into her brown.

"Welp. He's a good egg there. He follows the golden rule," I interrupt them and give Queenie a pointed look which makes her blush more and puts the journal away. "Good for you," I look back up to Stefan.

"Who wouldn't want to be treated with respect and decency?" Stefan quip reply.

"Eh, some sad people who can't see past their own depression and then just plain assholes who can get their heads out of their asses and or other people's asses," I gave my half effort usual smile.

And with that Stefan ended up walking us both home. He chatted us up and made both of us laugh. He's alright in my book but something about his ring just didn't feel normal-normal.

We finally got to the door and were saying our goodbyes.

"Hey Fluff," his hair inspired it, "here's our number because it's obvious the universe is telling us to be friends. So might as well tell it to shut it and talk more." I handed over a piece of paper with Elena and my number.

"Oh-adding to that, want to join us for dinner at the Grill with some friends of ours?" Elena looked hopefully at Stefan to which Stefan looked pleased by.

* * *

Sound came and went. Nothing but blackness filled my vision. My body shaking and gasping for air. Air filled my lungs but it wasn't enough. It's never enough when this happens.

Clearer sound formed in my sensitive ears and my vision filling with colors-lights.

"Nina? You back honey? Come on sweetie, come back to us," a familiar silky voice soothed my aching ears. My body was being rocked and a heartbeat sounding under smooth warm skin started to sooth me.

Auntie Jenna was holding me to her chest while rocking me. I was on something soft-my bed and the familiar sheets were cool under my fingertips.

"When am I?" my words jumbled but she knew. She always knew what was going on and what I meant.

"You're home and its just after school, honey," she whispered softly, soothingly smoothing out my hair.

My lip trembled and with self hate reeking through my body, I pathetic mumbled, "I lost most of my first day.."

"You did really well. You stayed at school and I wasn't called for inappropriate behavior. They did well honey. And now you're back. That was the shortest time yet. I'm so proud of you honey," Auntie Jenna gave me a soft kiss to my hair and held me till I was ready to move.

* * *

Later on I found myself dressing nicely for this dinner with Elena's friends at the Grill. I wrote a quick thank you note to Quentin in the journal before walking downstairs in converse and a ruffled purple dress shirt instead of that random bright orange shirt. My hair was pulled back into its messy bun to show off the silver rose earrings.

I found a sticky note stuck to my half finished homework to call Zane back. Zade is who Quentin meant but for the life of him he only remembers him as Zane. The world will never know his mind.

A light click sounded from the bathroom as Jeremy took over the shared bathroom. I noticed something off about Jeremy and it saddened me greatly.

I kept picturing his frown as I walked downstairs fiddling with my jacket and scarf.

"Nina? What's wrong hun?" Auntie Jenna's voice called to me from the couch as I finally made it down the stairs and looked over at my concerned aunt.

"Wha-Oh nothing other than the fact that I made a complete fool of myself in front of Bonnie and Caroline plus many others and I have to go to dinner with them for a lovely chat. Or the fact that I'm worried about Jeremy," I rambled and leaned against the back of the couch and watched the screen while Auntie followed suit.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk with him.."

"Take the advise I get a lot...Grow some balls and lay down some rules..."

"Who's telling you to grow male genitalia and rules for what?"

"Odd people in the world, Auntie. Odd people."

* * *

**Glomp**

**v, to glomp **

**NOT sexual, it is the action of one person lovingly (and dramatically) attacking another with a hug. **

**A glomp is often predatory and lies somewhere in the grey area between a caring embrace, and a flying leap to tackle someone. **

**Thanks to my BetaKnight : Linda Ku.**


End file.
